Undercover Couple
by highonart
Summary: AU, from my imagination. This is an opposites attract story that will be eventually be Rizzles. Maura and Jane don't really get along, but what happens when they are forced to go undercover as a couple to catch a killer?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second story and my first multi chapter and I sincerely hope that someone out there will like this, or at least get where I'm going with it. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed my last story, you made me feel very welcome and for that I offer additional thanks. I hope you like this one and I am more than open to ideas if someone would like to see something specific happen. This doesn't stick to the show too much, I just borrowed the characters. I do not own them._

* * *

Jane ran down the stairs after the crazed man who was still in handcuffs. Her threats were not enough to get him to stop and she bolted after him down the steps that led to the front doors of the precinct. She knew that when drugs and adrenaline were involved people were capable of incredible feats of strength.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled when he dodged her grasp for the second time.

The incline of the steps put her at a slight disadvantage and he managed to avoid her angry descent. That's when she saw a woman turn the corner he was barreling towards. She screamed for her to move, but the woman didn't have time to process what was being said to her, let alone get out of the way. So Jane did the only thing she could think of, she threw her body from the middle of the steps onto the man to prevent him from hitting her. For a second, while midair, she didn't think she was going to make it and was going to hit face first on the sidewalk. Yet, somehow she landed with enough of her body on his to knock him down, but not before he knocked the woman to the ground.

It seemed to Jane that all of this happened in minutes, when really mere seconds had gone by. Uniformed officers ran to the man and roughly pulled him to his feet. Jane turned to the stunned woman who was still on the ground less than a foot from her.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" said Jane softly as she offered her hand to the woman.

"Yes, I think so. I mean, my dress isn't, but physically I seem to be unharmed. Thank you," replied the woman as she stood.

"Okay, well just don't sue the department or anything. I mean, it was my fault," Jane said with a half smile.

"I, wait you're bleeding. Let me see," said the shorter woman as she gently grabbed Jane's elbow and turned her to get a good look at the torn fabric and gash on her arm.

"No big deal, it's just a scratch. Look, I gotta go. Hope your dress or whatever is okay," said Jane with a hint of sarcasm to the woman who was currently bent over grabbing her purse and belongings from the ground.

"No, I should have been paying more attention, if my dress is the only casualty then so be it," said the woman.

"Yeah, those stilts you're wearing probably don't help either."

"Excuse me, I'm not wearing stilts. These are Jimmy Choo high heeled pumps," said the woman with obvious frustration in her voice.

"Same thing!" shouted Jane over her shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

She took some time to organize her desk while she waited for the man to sober up from whatever he took so she could interrogate him. Years on the force taught her that sometimes patience really is a virtue, a very important and frustrating virtue.

"You want to go down and see what the doc has for us? We need to pin this to that asshole one way or another and a confession from a crazed drug addict might not hold up in court. I'll man the phones," said Detective Korsak with a sly smile.

"And by man the phones do you really mean steal the rest of the donuts? Be back in a minute," replied Jane as she headed for the elevator.

When Jane first transferred to homicide she thought the morgue was creepy. It was always too cold and everything was always too sterile and grey.

"Hey doc!" yelled Jane when she walked through the double doors.

"Hellllloooo!" she said louder as she wandered around.

Looking towards the office but walking back towards the doors she bumped into something and heard a squeal.

"What the hell?" asked Jane with a frightened look on her face.

"Language. Can I help you with something?" asked the woman.

"It's you, you're the woman from this morning. Where's the doc, I have a question about a case?" Jane asked with impatient inflection.

"Yes, I am the woman from this morning, my name is Dr. Maura Isles, I just started my new position as Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts this morning and I would be happy to provide you with the requested information," replied Maura calmly.

"What happened to Dr. Whatshisface?"

"He retired. And you are?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, so I brought down some samples that needed to be tested yesterday, I got the guy upstairs, but I need some forensic evidence that links him to the murder. Soo,"

"Aw, yes, the man you failed to keep a hold of this morning I assume. What is the name or number for the case?"

"I didn't fail to keep a hold of him alright, he was messed up on drugs and, whatever. Do you have the file or not Dr.?

"Dr. Maura Isles, call me Maura and of course I do, would you like me to read it to you?"

"What, no I can read thank you very much. This neanderthal can also brush her own hair and teeth, she even eats with a fork."

"What, I never said you," she was cut off by Jane's glare.

"Whatever, thanks. I guess," with that Jane grabbed the file and pushed through the double doors leaving behind a very confused and flustered Maura Isles.

* * *

"So, I met the new M.E. and let's just say she isn't on my list of favorite people. I'm not positive, but I think she implied that I was an idiot who is bad at my job. I hate rich, entitled elitists," huffed Jane as she made her way back to her desk.

"She has to be better than Pike though," responded Frost.

"Sometimes your cheery attitude really gets on my nerves. Someone else can deal with the cyborg in the morgue from now on. Oh, we got the proof we needed to put crazy pants at the scene. Frost have fun doing that paperwork," smiled Jane as she grabbed her ripped blazer and shirt to head to the elevators.

In the morgue Maura couldn't stop thinking about the detective and her brash behavior. She didn't mean to offend her with her word choice, but she thought Jane was rude first. Maura was just trying to stick up for herself, after all it was hard to start a new job. Still that was not the way she had intended to meet the infamous Detective Rizzoli. Sighing, she decided to make it up to her, she just needed to figure out how.

Maura decided she had enough of a first day and headed to her car. Exiting the elevator she heard voices and giggling. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a very attractive blonde leaning into Jane. Based on body language it was clear they were flirting and that Jane was definitely participating.

"I'll try to swing by your place if I have time. I promise," Maura heard Jane tell the other woman.

The blonde leaned up and left a lingering kiss on Jane's cheek. Maura blushed and felt as though she was violating Jane's privacy even though she had every right to be in the parking garage at her own place of employment. Jane lightly slapped the girl's ass and when she straightened back up her eyes locked with a very wide eyed and guilty looking Maura.

Neither woman knew what to say so they just both cleared their throats and went their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning Maura entered the bull pen to a very tired looking Jane.

"I thought we could start over. I feel as though we got off on the wrong foot. I brought you coffee, I thought you might like it. It's from my favorite shop and better than the coffee here," Maura stated as she set the cup down.

"Thank you. What's wrong with the coffee here though?" asked a very grumpy Jane.

"We'll it's not of the highest quality and therefore is not that pleasing to the palette."

"No, you know what keep your peace offering. I don't want you slumming it with us and our terrible coffee. Hell buying ten cups of that would probably pay my rent."

"I just wanted to do something nice. I thought we could be friends or at least friendly."

"I am not friends with people who constantly offend me. Take your snooty coffee and go."

"Well, I don't want to be friends with someone who doesn't even try to forgive!" said Maura sternly.

Without another word she turned to head towards the safety of the morgue.

Maura decided to stay in the morgue during lunch, mostly to avoid any awkward encounters. Despite Jane's atrocious behavior, Maura couldn't stop thinking about the fiery brunette. She wondered if her bedraggled appearance had anything to do with the tall blond in the leather jacket, but her thought process ended when she saw a very interesting email.

"Dear Dr. Isles,

I am requesting your assistance involving a case. The method is a little unorthodox, but necessary. Please come to my office at your earliest convenience for more details.

Thank you,

Lt. Cavanaugh

"Well my interest has certainly been piqued," Maura muttered to herself.

Leaving the safety of her office, Maura headed for the Lieutenant's office. She was relieved when she didn't see Jane sitting at her desk. Hesitantly knocking, Cavanaugh opened the door and welcomed her with a handshake. Taking a seat across from him, she crossed her legs and waited for him to speak first.

"So based on the vague details you could give me, this is an undercover assignment involving a string of homicides based on hate crimes?" Maura asked.

"Well, there is more to it, but without your participation, that is all I can give you right now." replied Cavanaugh.

He stood and poked his head out the door, "Rizzoli, in here now!" he yelled.

"I'll do it," replied Maura simply, "I assume my participation is necessary to gather samples and because I'm female?"

"Exactly," he responded.

"Shit, ouch what?" came a husky voice from the door frame right after a loud thump was heard."Sir, what's" Jane stopped dead in her tracks when she laid eyes on the Dr. but continued to rub her elbow.

"We are out of options on the hate crime case and have decided to send in some undercovers," explained Cavanaugh.

"You want us to go undercover together?" questioned Jane.

"Yes, as a couple who live together."

"No!" both women shouted in unison.

"Detective, you will do as you are ordered. Dr. Isles you are not obligated to do this, but you should know that you are the best person for the job," said Cavanaugh in a sober tone.

"I'll do it. I give a voice to the deceased, this is just one more way for me to do it," Maura whispered refusing to meet Jane's glare.

Cavanaugh gave them the details of the case that involved the savage murder of homosexual couples. The only thing linking the victims was that at one point within the last year they all lived in the same apartment building. The building Maura and Jane would now be living in. He gave them their keys to both their apartment and their now shared SUV. Their 'belongings' were on their way in a moving truck to their new home and they were to move in that day.

"Go grab your clothes and take care of any loose ends and I will meet you back here in two hours," said Jane through clenched teeth.

Maura didn't say anything she just nodded.

* * *

Two and half hours later, they had their stuff packed into their new, but used SUV and were headed to their new one bedroom apartment.

"Alright, our back story is that we have been a couple for a year and a half. We met at the park when I was walking my dog and you were jogging, you can thank Korsak for that little gem. And you know we just act like a couple. You'll get it. This is not my first rodeo, so if you get scared or anything, just come to me and I will take care of it."

"Jane,"

"I'm not happy about this either, the last thing I wanted to do was spend who knows how long playing house with someone who doesn't even like me. We need to make the best of it, and don't blow our cover," Jane rambled.

"Jane!"

"What? Geez, Maura what?"

"There's something you should know," Maura said weakly.

"And that is?"

"I can't lie. If I try I have a vasovagal attack. It has been that way since childhood."

"I have no idea what that means. Dumb it down for the neanderthal."

"I get hives and faint."

"What the hell! Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to literally live a lie!"

"I can deflect Jane, I can do this. Not everyone is a streetwise, decorated detective, but I am not helpless."

"That's not what I meant. I just mean, this is important and even potentially dangerous. The last thing I need is some damsel in distress doctor with hives passing out on the floor if in a stressful situation."

Maura didn't respond, opting to stare out the window in silence. Jane thought about apologizing for the harsh words, but her anger and stress won and she kept her mouth shut as well. Neither woman said a word to each other until they entered their new apartment which the department had already set up.

"Where are the walls?" asked Jane dumbfounded at the large open room.

"This is a large studio apartment, with, with only one bed," Maura squeaked out.

"This is going to be fun," said Jane sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who follows my story. I added everything that people suggested. I hope you like it!

Chapter 2: The Mixed Up Mixer

Jane wandered around the giant studio without so much as looking at Maura who was busying herself by organizing her clothes and toiletries. Jane had done the same, but it took her only a few minutes, unlike Maura who had been at it for more than half an hour.

"Well, it could be worse, this is a nice place," said Maura with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, at least its no roach infested dive," said Jane without smiling back.

"I will do my best to make this as pleasant as possible. I never meant to hurt your feelings, you know before," whispered Maura.

"You didn't hurt my feelings, you pissed me off," replied Jane.

"I really," Maura was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Jane moved to stand next to the table that her gun was in and motioned for Maura to answer the door. Maura nodded, but looked terrified as she approached. She peered through the peephole, but only saw a giant vase of flowers. Tilting her head she opened the door.

"Hi, welcome to the building," said a female voice from behind the flowers, Maura didn't have to reply before the vase started moving through the door. From behind her three more people followed. "Hi, I'm Joy, this is my better half Opal we are the neighbors right above you. We saw your movers here earlier and thought we should come introduce ourselves," she said with a smile.

"And we are the apartment right below yours, I'm Chad and this is my girlfriend Billie. We are the welcome wagon as they say, we just wanted to make you feel comfortable. We weren't aware that a new couple was moving in, we're very tight here and wanted to invite you to our first mixer which is tomorrow night. We try to have them once a week. This one is hosted at our place, we like to take turns. You can meet the rest of the building that way," said Chad very enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh, we never even learned your names, you will have to excuse us. We get excited when new people move in," said Billie in a cheerful tone.

Maura just smiled and looked to Jane who had relaxed a bit and moved away from the table to stand in front of the very eager strangers. Sensing Maura's discomfort she walked behind her and put her hand at the small of her back to try to relax her. That was the first time since she fell that Maura had been touched by Jane and she stiffened under the slightly intimate touch. Jane slid her hand around the dip in her waist and placed her palm on her abdomen in a slightly territorial gesture.

"I'm Jane and this is my girlfriend Maura," replied Jane as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Everyone shook hands, but Maura noticed that Jane never once removed her hand from her stomach.

"Babe, could you grab me a beer?" asked Jane in an attempt to make Maura a little more comfortable.

"I think so, I can't remember if we remembered to grab beer when we went shopping," she tried her best to slow her heart as she walked to the refrigerator.

Opening the door she appreciated the cold air that hit her face. She smiled to herself when she saw the amount of food and drinks present, the department really thought of everything. She grabbed a beer and pulled out a bottle of white wine for herself.

"Would anyone else like a beer or a glass of wine?" she called out from behind the island that separated their 'kitchen' from the rest of the room.

"Oh no thank you," everyone replied in unison, "We have to get going, we just wanted to introduce ourselves and invite you to the mixer tomorrow," said Joy.

"We'll let you get back to … christening the place," said Opal winking at Jane.

Jane actually blushed and wondered why Maura had no reaction to that. Everyone said their goodbyes and filed out the door. Jane turned and genuinely smiled at Maura before taking a large swig of her beer.

* * *

"Holy Stepford Wives, they were far too happy. That was kinda creepy," said Jane as she made her way to the couch and flopped down on it and propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"Yes, they did seem rather radically group oriented didn't they?" said Maura as she sat on the opposite end of the couch and swatting Jane's feet off the coffee table without thinking about it.

"Oh no, my feet stay here. If we're going to live together, get used to it."

"Ugh, fine, can you just do it without shoes? Please. You are very good at this by the way. I kind of froze up a little. I'm sorry."

"You did a good enough job. If you feel like that again come to me. You can say you're a doctor by the way, give you something to talk about. Just don't say you are a pathologist. You've been in a relationship before, just act like that, but with me. We're supposed to be comfortable together. I think you are over analyzing this."

"I over analyze everything. What did she mean christening the apartment?"

"Seriously, what do you think?"

"Breaking a bottle of champagne or giving a baby a Christian name at Baptism are both common christenings, but I don't see why we would do either of those things."

"You are serious."

Maura just stared waiting for an explanation. Jane stared back before throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Fine, she meant we were going to have sex for the first time in our new place," Jane said without looking at Maura.

"That is not a common definition."

"Your turn, what the hell is a mixer? I am not going to wear a dress."

"It is just going to be the residents mingling and getting to know one another. I'm sure it will be casual, you can wear what you want. What do I say you do for a living?"

"Oh, shit, sorry. I now work at a sports radio show. It was the only thing they could come up with that I knew enough about. I really am only good at being a cop. Pretty sweet gig though. We don't have to actually work, you know that right?"

"Yes, well I do now. I was worried, I'm not so good with live patients. I'm going to go change and get ready for bed."

She rose from the couch and walked to the closet to gather her things before heading to the bathroom. Jane clicked the television on and took off her button up and tossed it in the general area of the bed before quickly stripping off her pants and pulling on a pair of sweats. She grabbed another beer and plopped back on the couch to channel surf. She heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later Maura emerged dressed in a tank top and yoga pants. Not her normal silk sleep shorts and camisole, she opted for something a little less revealing. Jane had been well aware of how attractive Maura was, but when she saw her dressed so casually with wet hair she had to force herself to look away. Maura was not even remotely Jane's type, she was snobby and spent more on clothes in a week than Jane did in a year. However, there was something about her dressed like this that got Jane's attention.

"You can use the shower if you want," said Maura as she lowered herself on the end of the couch.

"I like to shower in the morning, helps wake me up," replied Jane.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want. I'm shorter, it would be more appropriate for me to take it," said Maura after her wine glass left her lips.

"Well, actually you can't. We have to sleep in the same bed. Otherwise it looks like we're not a couple and for all we know this freak stares in people's windows or something. We have to look like a happy couple remember?" said Jane.

Maura had nothing to say. She didn't know what to say. Instead she just watched the television and snuck glances at Jane. It was obvious they were both tired, but neither wanted to be the one to suggest going to bed. After all it was only one room so it's not like they could shut the bedroom door. Three episodes of Who's the Boss reruns later Jane finally broke the silence.

"I'm going to go to bed. We have a big day of snooping ahead of us. Not to mention the mixer I am very, very excited about," Jane deadpanned.

"Umm, okay."

Maura took her wine glass to the sink and Jane's empty beer bottles to the trash before heading to the bed also putting Jane's shirt and pants in the hamper before sitting on her side of the bed.

"Oh, good. We don't like the same side of the bed!"

"Jane, please try to clean up after yourself. I'm not your maid."

"Geez, you are direct aren't you."

"I suppose I am."

"I'll try to clean up better. I haven't lived with anyone before. This is new for me."

Surprised by her openness, Maura just smiled and said thank you while snuggling under the covers. Jane turned off the lamp and rolled on her side away from Maura. There was a level of tension in the room that had more to do with the realization that neither women really knew one another and they were sharing a bed.

* * *

The next morning Maura was the first to wake up, but was confused and frightened when she didn't recognize her surroundings. It took her a few moments to remember the previous day's events and calm down. That only lasted until her body registered the sensation of an arm over her waist and a hand resting on the bare skin of her abdomen. She could also feel warm breath on her neck and a body pressed up against her back. Instantly, she knew it was Jane and she also knew her body was having a very visceral reaction to this, one that she couldn't control. When she tried to slide out from the arm it tightened around her and she heard Jane growl a little in her sleep.

"Jane, you need to let me get up," she said weakly.

"No, sleep, warm," Jane mumbled.

"Jane!"

"What? Where am I?" asked Jane as she looked at the hair she was facing. The previous day came rushing back to her and she looked at the woman she was currently spooning.

"Jane, I really need to get to the restroom," said Maura as she placed her fingers on Jane's wrist indicating why she was unable to.

Jane wiggled her fingers under and stiffened when she realized she was basically caressing Maura's bare stomach. She quickly removed her hand and stretched trying not to let Maura see how much she was panicking.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I have issues with respecting personal space. I didn't mean to, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable," said Jane sincerely.

"Well, I am uncomfortable."

"Geez, I am not that hideous am I?" realizing only after she said it that she most likely was the most unattractive person Maura has ever had in her bed.

"No, no. I was only uncomfortable because I don't know you. I slept very well actually, so I was physically quite comfortable. Maybe we should get to know one another, be friends," Maura's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah okay. I'm from Boston, my life is the job, I like the Sox, I have two brothers, a very nosy mother, I'm a lesbian, I used to work in narcotics, and I have a dog named Jo Friday, who I miss very much."

Maura sat listening, but couldn't contain her inner surprise at the lesbian comment that Jane tried to hide in the rest of the information. She hoped it didn't register on her face, but didn't care as much when she saw that Jane was staring at the comforter.

"Well, I am adopted, I have a genius level IQ and social anxiety. My parents are very rich, but I don't like to talk about money and I spent my life in European boarding schools."

Maura scrunched her face trying to think of anything else that might be of importance. Jane met her eyes and both women smiled at each other.

"I think you know more about me than most people now, you know I like beer and that I am a slob," said Jane.

Maura made her way to the bathroom while Jane started the coffee.

"Here, I made us coffee," said Jane as she slid a cup down the island towards Maura.

"Thank you," she took a sip and spit back into the cup. "Is this instant? I am not drinking this."

Jane couldn't control her laughter, it was very unexpected to see Maura do something so unlady like. She bumped Maura's shoulder on the way to take her shower.

"Slumming it with the neanderthal can be rough sometimes."

"Jane, did I offend you? I didn't mean to. I just like my coffee to be real coffee," said Maura with a very guilty, concerned look on her face.

"Maura, chill will you. I was just teasing. Sarcasm, it really is an art."

"Oh, okay."

When Jane was in the shower Maura got to work ordering a state of the art espresso machine from her laptop and making a few calls to a personal concierge service, making sure Jane couldn't hear over the sound of the shower water.

Jane left the bathroom only to find Maura sitting on a stool at the island surrounded by fresh fruit and bagels reading the paper. She looked amazing, wearing a red wrap dress and heels, her hair looked perfect and Jane could smell her perfume that lingered in the room.

"I made some breakfast," she said as she flipped the page.

"Thank you."

* * *

They spent the day going over files and ordering background checks on all the people they met yesterday. Maura did her best to contribute, but spent most of her time trying to keep Jane as organized as possible and listening when she brainstormed out loud. Their concentration was interrupted by a knock at the door. Maura smiled to herself knowing exactly what was on the other side. She looked at Jane who just stared in question as Maura grabbed her purse.

"Did you order take out?" Jane questioned.

"Something like that," replied Maura.

Maura opened the door and handed the man some bills after he wheeled in two large plastic crates. Jane stood up from her spot on the floor, but didn't move to the crates. Maura bent over and opened the metal door allowing it to swing open as a little ball of fur came bounding out.

"Jo!" yelled Jane in surprise. The little dog ran over to her and Jane bent down to rub her belly and accept puppy kisses.

Maura smiled at the reunion and turned towards the other crate. Before she had time to even open the lid she was forcefully spun around and pressed into a very close hug. Jane kept repeating thank you's into Maura's hair as she held her. Maura didn't participate in the hug for a few moments out of surprise, but once she realized Jane's intentions she welcomed the embrace and reciprocated.

"I wasn't sure I was going to make it through this without her. I didn't even like her when I first got her, but now she is such an important part of my life. Not sure when that happened," explained Jane.

"You are very welcome," said Maura laughing at Jane's enthusiasm.

"What's in this crate?" asked Jane as she lifted the lid.

Jumping back she screamed at what she saw.

"Ssh, you'll scare him."

"He?"

"It's my tortoise Bass."

"Is it alive?"

"Of course, why would I have a dead pet tortoise?"

"Named after an old boyfriend?"

"No, after William Bass the famous pathologist who founded the body farm."

"Why do I ask?"

Maura tilted her head and began to disassemble the crate since Bass was too heavy for her to lift and she didn't want to hurt him. Jane didn't say anything else and seemed pretty tolerant for someone who just found out that she was going to be sharing an apartment with a tortoise.

"Jane, we need to start getting ready for the mixer," said Maura as she gathered the files from the floor.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Maura gave Jane the once over and scrunched up her face in distaste.

"What is that look? You said I didn't have to wear a dress. That it was casual remember?"

"Still, you need to look nice. No one is asking you to wear a dress. I'm going to change and after all we are supposed to be girlfriends, we need to look like a couple. Not a cop and her girlfriend and your outfit still screams cop."

"Fine!"

* * *

Jane took her clothes into the bathroom and changed to give Maura the room she needed. A few minutes later she heard Maura yell that it was okay for her to leave the bathroom. Jane opened the door and both women visually took each other in. Jane was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, boots and a thin sweater. Maura changed into a very tight black dress that Jane immediately appreciated.

"I also had the concierge bring a few bottles of wine, I figured it would be nice to bring one as a gift," said Maura as she put in her earrings.

"Good idea," Jane finally stammered.

As they made their way down the stairs Jane slipped her hand into Maura's and intertwined their fingers. Maura just looked at their joined hands with a questioning look on her face.

"Happy couple remember?" Jane reminded her.

"I've never held hands with anyone before," Maura said, immediately regretting that she had said that aloud.

"Well, now you have. And what kind of assholes have you dated?"

"Apparently ones who don't like to hold hands."

Jane lifted her hand and awkwardly knocked on the door still holding the bottle, they could already hear the chatter from the other side of the door. Maura looked very nervous and Jane squeezed her hand.

"Jane, Maura! Welcome to our home, mingle and meet people. We will start the games in a little bit. Right now it is talk time," said Chad with a large smile.

Jane said nothing, but shoved the bottle of wine into his hands. She turned to Maura and mouthed the word 'games' with a look on her face that screamed 'shoot me now.' It was Maura's turn to squeeze her hand in an attempt to soothe Jane's nerves. The women made their way from one person to another introducing themselves or saying hi to the people they had met last night.

"I need to run to the restroom and I'm going to grab another beer. Babe can I get you anything?" Jane asked Maura.

"I would love a glass of red wine. Thank you," she replied as she slowly dropped Jane's hand.

"Coming right up," said Jane as she kissed Maura on the cheek before slipping away.

While pouring the wine Jane heard Maura tell the group that she was a doctor. Trying her best to hear the questions they were bombarding her with. She knew Maura wasn't going to be able to outright lie so she grabbed her beer and rushed back over to them. Everyone was staring at a silent Maura waiting for her to answer. Jane knew she had to do something and quick.

Thinking on her feet, she pretended to sneeze and 'accidentally' allowed the glass to tip forwards. She watched Maura's eyes get big as the liquid went directly down the front of her dress. Everyone forgot about the conversation Maura wasn't having with them and scrambled to find a towel for her. Maura was so shocked she didn't move. She narrowed her eyes at Jane and glared at her.

"Babe, oh my God, I am so so sorry," said Jane as she took the offered towel and started to dry off Maura's chest.

"Sweetie, it's fine. I'm sorry everyone, I think we are going to call it an early night. I am going to have to clean myself up," said Maura as she grabbed Jane's hand and led her towards the door.

Everyone called out their goodbyes that were laced with sympathy. Maura dropped Jane's hand once they made it to the stairs, but didn't say anything until they got to their apartment.

"Jane, why did you do that? I thought we were friends, I thought you were starting to like me or at least tolerate me," cried Maura.

"No, I didn't do it to be mean. I panicked, I heard all the questions they were asking you. I saw the look on your face. I didn't know what else to do, I'm so sorry. I do like you, we are friends. I didn't want to do that to your dress. You looked so beautiful, you think I wanted to ruin that?" said Jane hurriedly.

"We're friends? You thought I looked beautiful?" asked Maura through sniffles.

"Yes, I mean we had a rocky start, and you are a pain and weird as hell, but yes I definitely think you are beautiful and you are definitely my friend, or at least becoming my friend."

"Being your friend is ruining all my favorite dresses."

Jane laughed, "You made a joke, that was good. Hey, at least we got out of playing charades!"

"Yes that we did and thank you. I'm taking a shower. I'm sticky and wet."

Jane's mouth almost hit the floor at that last statement. Maura obviously didn't pick up on the innuendo in her statement, she was going to be death of her. Jane thought she should take a shower too, probably a cold one.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviews and follows my story! You guys make this way more fun then what I thought it was going to be. I take every review into consideration and this chapter is no different, I hope I made it a bit more tolerable for those who weren't too fond of it. I'm sorry if this story is a little formulaic or trite, but it is my first chapter story and only my second fanfic story. Please keep reviewing, I enjoy hearing from you. I will try to update again tomorrow.

I don't own any of the characters, I am just borrowing them for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 3: Domestic Bliss?

In the three days following, the women fell into a domestic routine, they shared the chores and learned to adapt to each other's schedules. Jane learned Maura liked to take a lot of time in the bathroom, for grooming she assumed. Maura learned that Jane liked to control the remote and had to be tricked into eating healthy foods. Despite their beginning, both women enjoyed their days of pouring over case files and background checks. Maura wasn't accustomed to having close friends, but found she enjoyed it very much. Jane also learned that her favorite sound in the entire world was Maura's laugh, something she did her best to incite.

"Jane, I need to leave this apartment! I'm going crazy. I know we need to wait until the next apartment party, but can't we do something until then?" begged Maura as she made them breakfast.

"Yeah, sorry I never even thought about it. With the job I don't get to spend much time at home, I guess I just went a little overboard, by turning us both into hermits. You want to go to a movie? We need to do some grocery shopping," said Jane as she fiddled with the espresso machine.

"Jane, are you asking me out on a date?" Maura joked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha," Jane's response was cut short by metal clanging and a swish sound.

Jane became flustered when Maura was teasing her, both proud of her progress in teasing and slightly embarrassed. She let the little metal cup slip and the force of the steam pushed the hot metal into her hand causing her to jump and drop it. The very hot steam kept blowing forth from the machine, thinking quickly Jane turned around and pulled Maura to the other end of the counter.

"Are you okay? Your coffee robot attacked me and I didn't want you to get injured in the line of fire," said Jane to a very giggly Maura.

"Yes, Jane I'm fine. A little amused though, thank you for protecting me from the espresso machine," said Maura smiling.

"First of all, that is not just an espresso machine, second I'm trying to make up for the two dresses I ruined. Let's grab some coffee on the way to the movie, we can just have some juice," said Jane glaring at the large metal machine.

Maura didn't know what to say because she was suddenly very aware that Jane was still holding her hips. In fact, their torsos were only inches from one another. Maura was accustomed to Jane's touchy nature, something that had surprised her. For instance, if she sensed Maura was getting homesick she was quick with a hug or asking if she wanted to talk about it.

"Um, yeah. Orange juice will be wonderful with the oatmeal."

"Great oatmeal," Maura glared at her. "I mean, yay oatmeal! Oh and I don't have to ask you out on dates, you are already my girlfriend."

"Touche."

After finishing their breakfast Jane took Jo for a quick walk while Maura cleaned up the kitchen. Jane made her way back to the apartment and saw a man she didn't recognize leaving the apartment on the first floor. She couldn't see his face, and when he roughly bumped her shoulder he didn't even apologize or acknowledge her existence. 'No sorry, or kiss my ass?' thought Jane to herself at the rude behavior.

"Honey, I'm home!" called Jane when she opened the door.

"I'm ready to go, let's blow this icicle stand," said Maura enthusiastically.

"Uuuh, alright yeah. Close enough," Jane laughed and held the door open as Maura passed.

They made it to the entrance of the building and Jane grabbed Maura's hand lacing their fingers together as they walked. Maura was accustomed to holding hands with Jane, happy couple rule, and even began to enjoy and expect it. Neither one had to voice their desire to walk, since they both knew walking meant more time outside.

* * *

"Jane, Maura!" yelled Opal from the entrance of the coffee shop they were headed towards.

"Opal, how are you? We didn't know you were coming here or we have extended you an invite," said Maura graciously.

"No big deal. We have the day off work, Joy's inside, would you like to join us?" inquired Opal.

"Sure, we would love the company. This is our first day of being able to explore the neighborhood. I'm sure you two know all the best places to go," said Jane.

"Jane, I'm going to go get our drinks. What would you like?" asked Maura.

"Oh yeah, surprise me," said Jane before grabbing Maura's wrist and swinging her around with enough force to make Maura squeal out of surprise. Jane laughed and placed a delicate and lingering kiss on a very confused Maura's cheek. "Oh, and babe, nothing too fancy."

"I know, I've seen you try to work the espresso machine."

"Not fair."

Maura walked away as Jane headed to a table on the outside patio. Her heart was racing and her breathing was erratic. She noted her body's reactions to Jane's closeness, knowing immediately what was happening. She was attracted to Jane, very attracted to her.

"You two are a great couple. Very cute. What are you out doing today?" asked Opal.

"Jane, I just saw Maura. Heard you're going to see a movie," said Joy as she slid in next to Opal and placed their drinks on the table.

"Yeah, we thought we would take the day to explore and enjoy being outside. What are you two up to?" asked Jane in return.

"We're getting ready to drive to the city. Opal has something to do with something with her job. All I heard was city, which means shopping," said Joy.

"You sound like Maura," Jane said laughing.

Jane and Opal shared a mutual exaggerated eye roll and laugh.

"It's not fair to gang up on me when I'm alone. At least wait until Maura gets here," said Joy.

When Maura made it to the table she heard all three of the women laughing and was struck with an immediate sense of insecurity. She couldn't shake the youthful feeling of being laughed at even though she was comfortable with who she was. Sensing Maura's discomfort, Jane stood up and took her coffee and grabbed Maura's hand again, this time giving her it a gentle squeeze. She let Maura sit down first before taking her seat and blowing on her coffee and taking a sip.

"Babe, this is amazing. Thank you," said Jane.

Maura blushed, "I'm glad you like it."

"So who lives on the first floor, the apartment near the stairs?" asked Jane looking at both Joy and Opal.

"Oh, his name is John, he keeps to himself. He can be nice, but only if you catch him on a good day. I don't really know him. I don't think anyone does. He lived there before we all moved in," said Opal.

"Oh, I know. Maura we should go shopping soon. Leave these two to their own devices and have a good old fashioned girly field trip. Put a dent in the credit cards," squealed Joy in delight.

"I would like that very much, thank you," said Maura.

Jane wasn't happy with the drastic change of subject, but didn't want to press it. So she just smiled at Maura and said she could do with a beer and sports night.

"Alright ladies, it was nice running into you. We have a long drive ahead of us. We'll see you at the mixer, but we should have a couple's night soon. Come over if you feel like it, anytime," said Opal as she stood up and took Joy's hand.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Maura asked Jane about her curiosity about the first floor apartment. Once they finished their coffee they went to the movie and finished their outing with a grocery shopping trip to the Whole Foods.

* * *

"Jane, if this is how you put groceries away, please stop! This is pandemonium," exclaimed Maura as she took the box of cereal out of Jane's hand.

"Their groceries Maur, it's not rocket science."

"Maur?"

"What?"

"You called me Maur."

"Sorry, can I not call you that?"

"No, I mean yes. You can, I have never had a nickname. Well, no, a nice nickname."

"Well, now you do. I'm going to go call Cavanaugh and have him look into the dude on the bottom floor. I have a surprise for you, I almost forgot about it."

Maura's face lit up at the mention of a surprise. It only faltered a little bit when Jane told her she wasn't going to get it until she was comfortable and in her pajamas.

Maura rushed through putting away the groceries and her nightly routine. She bounced up to the couch waiting patiently for Jane to say something.

"Here, now it's my turn to get comfortable," said Jane as she handed Maura a pretty silver gift bag. "You can open it now."

Maura slowly took out the box from the bag, "Jane, thank you! I haven't seen this yet. Can we watch it?"

Jane was already in the bathroom changing into her pajamas when she heard Maura's excited question. She knew Maura liked documentaries, and she had sat through enough of what Jane wanted to watch so it was her turn. She hoped Maura hadn't already seen Planet Earth, and it seems her risk paid off based on Maura's level of excitement.

"Yeah, of course. You can pick whichever one you want. They have a lot of different subjects."

"I'm going to make us some popcorn. I didn't eat any at the theater, it is far too unhealthy. You shouldn't have eaten any either."

Jane didn't say anything as she returned to the couch in a tank top and boxer shorts. She thought about putting her feet on the table, but instead sat indian style with her head leaning on the corner of the over-stuffed couch. She heard Maura rummaging around in the kitchen drawers as she set everything up for the documentary. Joe was bounding around Bass and making shrill barking sounds. Just as Maura was crossing in front of Jane Joe ran underneath the table right in front of Maura. Startled, she tried to side step, but there was no where for her to go. Maura's balance gave way and she fell, Jane reached out, but only managed to pull her to the side. Maura landed right in Jane's lap with a bit of a scream.

"You okay?" asked Jane, her face mere inches from Maura's.

Maura swallowed hard and tried her best to not stare at Jane's lips. Unable to form words she just nodded at Jane and smiled shyly.

"If you wanted to sit on my lap all you had to do was ask."

Maura didn't move. She couldn't. It was taking all her mental facilities to just breath. Moving was too much for her. She could feel Jane's naked legs against hers, thankful she decided to also wear shorts. Jane's arm was still around her waist, and she could feel Jane's heartbeat against her shoulder.

"Sorry, I. I almost fell. Jo, and" Maura was rambling words, not sentences, just words.

"Maura, it's fine. I saw what happened. I'm just glad you're okay. You can sit on my lap whenever you want."

'Wtf? You can sit on my lap whenever you want?' Jane mentally chastised herself. Neither wanted to be the one to end the moment they were sharing. Their eyes locked and Jane couldn't stop herself from inhaling the scent of Maura's shampoo. Maura closed her eyes at the intimate gesture as she leaned back into Jane, it was slight, but enough for Jane to gently tighten her arm around her waist. Just when Maura was turning to face Jane the microwave beeped and both women jumped back, brought back to reality with a jolt. Maura cleared her throat and delicately extricated herself from Jane's lap.

Desperate to fill the silence Maura said, "Jane maybe we should go check out the guy on the first floor, see if we can find something. You know, the gumshoe thing you detectives do."

"Only you can get away with saying that to me, seriously gumshoe thing. 1950 called, they want their word back." Maura scrunched her nose up at Jane, "You're right. It couldn't hurt."

* * *

They descended the stairs still barefoot. Jane tiptoed up to the door of the apartment and listened carefully, but didn't really have to since both she and Maura could clearly make out two men arguing. Maura was gripping Jane's forearm and pressed almost flat against her back. Jane jumped when she heard foot steps on the other side of the door. Reacting on instinct she pushed Maura up against the opposite wall. Before Maura could ask what was happening she felt Jane's desperate lips against hers. Jane's kisses were tender and possessive at the same time. Maura mewed in delight when she felt Jane put a hand on her hip and the other on the side of her face. Just as Maura was going to deepen the kiss the apartment door opened and slammed shut. Jane pressed the length of her body against Maura's and turned to look at the person who was leaving. She got a look at his face as he scowled in their direction before leaving. Jane used their placement so she could look at him, but he wouldn't be able to see their faces.

Maura's body reacted to Jane's in a primal way and she had no desire to tame it, on the contrary, those lips made her want to explore it. She wanted this to be real because she knew it wasn't to Jane, it was the job. Yet she could still see Jane's dilated pupils and her erratic breathing, she knew at least part of Jane was enjoying this.

"Are you okay? I couldn't think of anything else to do. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that, but I thought people would just think we had a little too much to drink or something. Plus I needed to be able to see him without him seeing our faces. This position let me do that," said Jane.

"That was the first time I kissed a woman." squeaked out Maura.

"What?"

"I have never kissed a woman before. It took me by surprise."

"I didn't know it was your first time. I'm so sorry Maura."

"I enjoyed it very much. It was very arousing."

"Wait, what?"

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane gently on the cheek before sashaying up the stairs leaving a very stunned Jane in her wake.

* * *

Moments later Jane entered their apartment to find Maura on the couch watching the Planet Earth episode about caves and munching popcorn.

"Is the blond that I saw you with in the parking garage your girlfriend?" asked Maura without taking her eyes off the television.

"What? No, we went on a couple of dates, but she isn't my type. I think she wanted to be, but she was just a fun distraction for me. Why?" asked Jane.

"Hmm, this is a very interesting documentary series. Thank you very much for my gift Jane. It was very thoughtful."

"You're welcome."

Jane hesitantly walked over to the couch and lowered herself to the cushion as far from Maura as she could. Maura placed the bowl of popcorn on the table and crawled over to Jane. When her lips almost touched the detective's she gave her a mischievous grin and kissed her cheek before lowering her head to Jane's chest. She grabbed Jane's arm and wrapped it around herself while snuggling up against the taller woman. Their bare legs tangled together and Maura sighed in contentment when she was finally comfortable.

"Are you comfortable?" asked Maura innocently.

"No." replied Jane.

"Physically are you comfortable?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to take your nervousness as a compliment."

"I'm not nervous."

"Then I'm going to take your dilated pupils, elevated heart rate, and erratic breathing as a compliment."

"I hate it when you do that."

"I liked kissing you."

Jane didn't say anything, instead she tried to slow her heart rate and control her inner giddiness. Maura's perfume and natural scent were overwhelming her senses. She looked down at their naked legs that were laced together and couldn't help but think that it was one of the most beautiful and erotic things she has ever seen. She knew what was happening between them was wrong, this was a risk of the job. Furthermore, Maura had never been with a woman and Jane wasn't interested in being an experiment, she learned a long time ago not to get involved with a straight girl.

Meanwhile, Maura was working on a way to kiss Jane again. She already knew Jane had difficulties denying her anything, but she wanted Jane to want it too. She had never been with a woman before, but not because she identified with a specific label. She was difficult to get to know, which put a damper on an active dating life with both men and women. Because of her appearance she was accustomed to being the chased, but this was different. She wanted to chase, for the first time in her life she was going after what she wanted and she wanted Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long to update, it was my birthday. So this is the new chapter, I hope you like it. I have been adding things that people suggest in the reviews and I hope this one doesn't fall as flat. I haven't mastered the art of ending the chapter naturally yet, but I hope to get there soon.

Anyway, I don't own anything. I just borrow to write fun things. I hope everyone enjoys!

The next morning Jane snuck out of bed and took her shower as quietly as possible. After their cuddling session last night Jane was trying, and failing to deny her attraction to Maura. She knew her behavior with Maura was wrong, since it could compromise the case. Going undercover was always a risk, and the toll it could take on someone's emotional health was just as dangerous as the physical risks. It was not uncommon for people to become addicted to drugs when undercover, because sometimes it is necessary to do things they wouldn't normally do to protect themselves and blend in. The kiss last night with Maura in the hall, was just that, at least that is what she kept telling herself.

Jane poked her head out of the bathroom to see if Maura was still in bed. Seeing a freshly made bed, she began to panic.

"Oh Jane, you're done. Good, it's my turn," said Maura as she pushed the door open the rest of the way and made sure to brush up against Jane as she walked into the bathroom.

Jane couldn't move, she swallowed hard as she stared at all of Maura's exposed skin. The little towel that was wrapped around her showed more of her legs then she had been able to see before. When parts of their body touched she held her breath, she was sure Maura was trying to kill her. Jane's gaze followed Maura to the shower and watched silently as she turned the water on. Maura turned and watched with amusement as Jane stared at her.

"Jane, I'm going to take a shower now," said Maura with a raised eyebrow and a laugh.

This brought Jane back to reality and she blushed with the realization that she was blatantly ogling Maura. She nodded and tried to back out of the bathroom, but bounced off the door frame before finally finding the door to pull it closed. Once she was safely on the other side she let out a deep breath and smiled a little when she heard Maura laugh.

* * *

Jane decided to busy herself by making them both some bunny pancakes. She was just finishing using Maura's death robot she called an espresso machine when she saw her leave the bathroom looking absolutely breathtaking.

"You made us breakfast?" asked Maura nodding to the island.

"Yeah, these are my Ma's famous bunny pancakes," said Jane gesturing with her hand to the pile of bunny heads.

"I see, well I feel honored that you would share them with me."

"I hope you like the coffee, it was touch and go there for a minute."

Jane was relieved that everything seemed fairly normal between them. She was prepared to have to throw cold water in Maura's face if need be.

"Look Maura, about last night, I'm sorry. What happened shouldn't have happened. I kissed you, but it wasn't me, Jane kissing you. It was Detective Rizzoli on the case kissing you. Does that make sense?"

"No, not really. You are Detective Jane Rizzoli, and you kissed me. Is this your way of telling me that you aren't attracted to me?"

"No, Maura. It was the job, I did it for the case."

"So you are attracted to me?" asked Maura over the rim of her coffee cup.

"I didn't say that. I, you are, wait?"

"We can forget it ever happened. I understand that sometimes we must do things we wouldn't normally do when undercover," interrupted Maura.

"It's just that, this isn't real life. It is too easy to get comfortable in the little bubble we're in right now, but things will be different when we go back," explained Jane.

"I understand. Now, eat your breakfast, we have to clean up and get ready for everyone to come over," Jane looked at her confused, "Joy, Opal, Chad and Billie are all coming over for brunch. We talked about it a couple days ago. You said something about bleeding them for information."

"Oh, right."

* * *

Jane and Maura spent the next couple hours cleaning the apartment to Maura's ridiculous standards. Well, for at least half of those hours, Jane cleaned, the rest of her time was spent sneaking glances at Maura's different assets.

Everyone gathered around the island tasting all the different appetizers Maura had ordered in. Jane didn't want her to spend the money, but Maura just waved her off and made the necessary call. Meanwhile, Jane was wondering around chatting with each person about the mystery man on the first floor. It seemed no one had any information except that he worked as the building's super and was very efficient at what he did.

"I'm going to break the sink. I don't think it will take much to mess up the garbage disposal," whispered Jane as she placed her head on Maura's shoulder from behind.

"I don't normally condone breaking things, but I assume this is important, so do what needs to be done," she whispered back.

Before Jane could say anything back Maura turned her head and captured Jane's lips in a passionate, but short kiss. Jane knew she couldn't react, since this was common behavior between two people in a monogamous relationship. So she kissed her back, but gently pulled away when Maura stepped slightly closer to her.

"I am going to grab some more whine, does anyone need anymore?" asked Jane to the mingling group as she glared at Maura.

"Sure, I'll have some. Thanks babe," said Maura as she leaned up and gave Jane another chaste kiss.

"No problem . . . babe," said Jane in a robotic and slightly frustrated tone.

Maura looked directly at Jane and flashed her a smile that said 'I won,' but was also very sincere. Jane opened the freezer and allowed the cold air to hit her flushed skin. She cursed her brain for remembering every detail of the kisses they shared. She could still taste Maura's lips on hers, wine and something that was distinctly Maura, it was sweeter than the wine, something she could see being hopelessly addicted to. That was the problem, Jane did get addicted. Like everything else she did in her life, when she fell for a woman, she fell hard and completely, giving her everything of herself. That's why it was so funny to her that she had the reputation of a womanizer. She had fun and dated, but never took things too far until she thought it could get serious.

Jane closed the freezer door and refilled the two glasses. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking a little bit, knowing that she was going to have to hand one to Maura. She knew the woman was no idiot, she had this planned, she knew Jane couldn't react badly or push her away if there were other people around since it was part of their cover.

"Here," said Jane as she sat the glass down in front of Maura.

"Thank you," said Maura with a gentle tilt of her head.

* * *

Jane walked by Maura and decided to join Opal and Chad in the 'living' area of the apartment. She settled onto the corner of the couch with a sigh. Maura knew Jane would try to avoid her, she was planning for this. Gently grasping Joy's arm she gestured for them to join everyone on the couch and the chairs. She waited patiently for the rest of the couch to be taken up before walking over and without so much as a glance, easing herself onto Jane's lap. Jane's eyes widened when she realized what was happening.

"Jane, am I hurting you?" asked Maura as she turned her head to smile at Jane.

Jane was at a loss for words and simply shook her head. Maura laughed lightly at this as she grabbed Jane's hand and wrapped it around herself.

Soon the discussion turned to sports and the arm that was wrapped around Maura fell to her thigh as Jane forgot the position they were in. Maura could sense that Jane had gotten so wrapped up in the sports talk that she was no longer causing Jane tension. Jane had become more and more natural, tapping on Maura's legs when she talked with her hands and wrapping her arms around her when she listened intently.

"Hey babe, do you think you could grab me a beer instead of wine?" asked Jane as she talked about the ups and downs of the last season with Chad.

"Sure, would anyone else like anything?" Maura took in the chorus of answers and decided to bring the bottle. As she straightened up she turned and kissed Jane again, this time Jane immediately kissed her back without a second thought as she continued her talk. Maura smiled to herself, Jane just did that as if they were a real couple, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

When Maura returned with the beer and the bottle of wine she glanced at a smiling and tension-free Jane. She was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on and for a brief moment she felt guilty about taking advantage of the situation for her own personal gain. However, this didn't last long when she remembered what it felt like to kiss Jane, the feeling of electricity that shot up her spine trumped the guilty feelings.

When Maura got back to Jane, she was surprised to see Jane maneuver herself to allow Maura a more comfortable seat on her lap. Maura graciously accepted and lowered herself back onto Jane's lap.

"Thank you," said Jane into Maura's ear.

Maura shuddered at the feeling of Jane's warm breath on her neck and ear, "You're very welcome," she replied with shaky breaths.

"Well, guys, everyone is sufficiently buzzed early in the day, but I still need to be somewhat productive. I think we are going to head out," said Opal as she pulled Joy up with her.

"Yeah, we need to get going too. We're having date night," said Billie.

After everyone said their goodbyes and Jane could no longer hear walking in the hallway she turned to stare at Maura.

"Seriously, what the hell was that?" hissed at Maura.

"Acting like a happy couple," said Maura in a calm voice.

"I can't say that you didn't do a wonderful job, but don't think I don't know what you're up to. The kisses, sitting on my lap, trust me I know what you're doing Maura."

"Can you tell me that you didn't enjoy it?"

Jane couldn't say anything, but she knew the blush spoke for her.

"That's what I thought."

"I think I am in the Twilight Zone, because I think it is supposed to be the lesbian trying to seduce the straight woman. Not the other way around."

Maura just smiled at her and said, "Fine, you seduce me then. I can put up a little bit of fight if you want, but I think in the end you will find me to be more than receptive."

"Maura, not what I meant."

Maura didn't say anything else as she watched Jane take off her long sleeved shirt to reveal a tight, white tank top. Jane walked over to the sink and began removing the cleaning products that were underneath.

"Get your little butt over here and help me break this sink," said Jane as she laid back into the cabinet.

Maura's mind filled with images of a wet Jane wearing a see through white tank top and a tool belt. As cliché as it was, it was definitely working for her. She shook her head to clear the images as she walked over to a sprawled out Jane.


End file.
